You are my Sunshine
by Unleashed111
Summary: America is upset about 9/11. But a big world conference is coming up. To keep his mind off of it he decides to do karaoke, nothing could go wrong? Right? Expect the fact everyone is are awful singers. America wasn't expecting that... England knows how to cheer him up though! Please review! Re-uploaded for more story.


**Takes place a few weeks after 9/11 I edited it to make it longer and better.**

It was huge world meeting, everyone was there. Everyone that was even remotely considered a country. Sealand even make it in. America was hosting it and he was pretty upset about 9/11 so he had a super fantastic plan. Everyone was going to do karaoke! It was going to to totally awesome yo! The music was sure to keep his mind off 9/11!

"Alrighty everyone! Today to get my mind off of 9/11 we are going to do karaoke! if you don't agree then too bad suckers!" America spoke so fast it took a moment for everyone to realize what he said.

"Wait moi ami! Angleterre is not here yet!" France shouted and pointed to England's empty chair.

"Who cares about eyebrows?" Spain shouted.

"Well you should care! Or you might be in big trouble!"

In the doorway England was leaning against the door frame. Walking in he took his seat across from America. Now that everyone was here that were ready to start. Prussia went first and then Sealand second. The Countries came up one by one. Not that they wanted to but getting America upset could be bad for you health especially if he's already angry about something. America was scary when he wanted to be, I mean he could pick up a buffalo when he was just a baby! Nobody was really that good so America got frustrated.

"Dudes you suck at singing geez you are awful! Even my best friend tony could do better than that!" America was getting upset again

"Wait! The lovey France has not dazzled you with his beautiful voice. It will be so lovey!" France stood up.

"It will be so dorky! The only thing your singing is good for is putting people to sleep!" England shouted at France.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!" Germany shouted at the arguing nations.

England let go of France's neck and France got ready to sing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" France's voice shattered the glass all around the room.

America's glasses shattered and left him completely blind to everything around him.

"Argh! Dude you shattered my glasses! That's so not cool!" America shouted at a chair unable to see France.

"America... France it over there." England sighed.

America turned and faced a plastic plant. "Dude not cool!"

All the nations began to laugh at him. This just made America more upset, he ran around the room like a crazy manic screaming at inanimate objects. Having seen enough of this, England dug into his pockets and pulled out an extra pair of glasses. He always carried them with him just in case clumsy America were to break them. Walking over to the blind guy, he yanked off the broken frames and stuck the new ones in place.

"This in not turning out as planned!" America was really upset now.

His eyes were full of tears that were threatening to fall. All he really wanted was to hear some music to get his mind off of ground zero. It wasn't fair nothing ever turned out right. This isn't what he wanted at all.

"America 9/11 is not your fault there is nothing you can do to stop it now so there is nothing you can do but accept it!" England said softly.

"Nothing ever goes right!" America shouted back, tears streaming down his face.

"The American Revolution went right, you have your independence... you won." England said softly.

"But it didn't! I didn't want to hurt you but you were to stubborn to let me go!" America was sobbing now.

He made a mad dash for the door, trailing tears behind him.

"America!" England shouted.

America stopped. "I don't want to talk right-"

England stopped him when the first note drifted out.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away, the other night dear, as I lay sleepin' I dreamed, I held you by my side when I awoke dear, I was mistaken and I hung my head and I cried"

England closed his eyes and the whole scene before him played.

_The battlefield was muddy from the rain and both sides were covered in mud. England was already collapsed on the ground sobbing, at America's feet._

_"You used to be so big..." America whispered._

_America and his troops started to leave when America swore he hear England softly singing. America stopped to listen to the tune._

_"...you make me happy when skies are grey..."_

_The voice drifted away, and America continued on. England hadn't sang out loud ever since he was tiny. Even when he begged he refused to, he told him that he didn't like to sing in front of other people. Never again did he think he would hear that melody from his lips. It was the last time he would hear it for hundreds of years. America also soon vanished from sight._

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away, you told me once dear, you really loved me and no one else could come between, but now you've left me and you love another and you have shattered all my dreams"

England smiled has he heard little America laughing.

_"England! Look at me! I'm flying!" Little America sang._

_He was running across a log, that had fallen across a river._

_"Wheeee!" America sang._

_"Be careful or you'll fall in!" England shouted to the little boy._

_"Ahahahah!" America laughed._

_But continued to run across it. _

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away, I'll always love you and make you happy if you will only say the same but if you leave me to love another, but you'll regret it all some day"

England opened his eyes and remembered where he was.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away please don't take my sunshine away!"

America stopped and turned around rushing towards England and embraced him in a huge hug. Everyone else was completely silent, expect for France who would had something to say about the two nations being so close together.

"Honhonhonhon... America and England seem to be a couple now!" France shouted.

England let go of America and stormed over to France, then pounded to him to death.

"We are not together! You perverted Frog!" England screamed. "Does anyone else have anything to say!?"

"You have a a lovely voice moi ami!" France said.

"How do you keeping coming back so fast?!" England screeched.

"That is a secret. That voice of yours is very pretty."

England blushed muttered a thank you. He walked back over to his seat when America seemed to follow him.

"England I'm sorry..." America whispered.

"No, it's alright." England smiled.

With that America was back to his normal bouncy self. Sitting back down England organized his papers and prepared for the rest of the meeting. America was back talking about his super hero plans and how he was the hero and for once in his life England was glad for that.


End file.
